


Someone to Watch Over You

by thecookiemomma



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Episode S04E19 Red (part 2), Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hetty is surprised, and stops meddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone to Watch Over You

“Seriously, Momma, I don't need you to set me up.”

 

“Mister Callen, I have asked you not to call me that. I am not your mother.” Henrietta Lange looked up from her cup of tea.

 

“I don't call you that.” Hetty started to debate the point, then G continued. “Unless you're behaving like my mother. Which you do from time to time.” He quirked a brow, giving her that slow smile.

 

“I take your point. However, what, pray tell is wrong with a little human companionship?” She gazed at him unflinchingly.

 

“I don't need it. I've got plenty.” He grinned, his blue eyes flashing at her words. “I can't believe …” Realization struck him, and he laughed, glancing around to look for his ever-present partner. “Ha! This really is a first.”

 

Sam strode into the room, looked between the bewildered Hetty and the laughing G, and shook his head. “Do I even wanna know?” He gestured at the two of them with his hand. “Or is this a private thing?”

 

“She doesn't know, Sam. She's been trying to set me up with Paris.” G laughed, stepping closer to Sam and grinning so big his eyes crinkled.  
  


“She really didn't know? Huh. I thought she was just messin' around. Seriously. You didn't know?” Sam gazed incredulously, and then pulled out his phone. “I am circlin' the day on the calendar.”

 

“Whatever for, Mister Hanna? It is not a special occasion. I can occasionally be caught unawares.” Hetty sounded put out by the laughter between the men.

 

“Not on somethin' this big. Not when Deeks and Kensi already know.” Sam laughed. “I mean, moment those two know somethin', you figure it's all over the office.”

 

“Or, the greater SoCal area, in some cases.” G agreed. He chuckled again. “She oughtta know, though. I really don't need to let another girl down easy.”

 

“You still haven't answered my question. What's wrong with a little female companionship?” Hetty was getting downright indignant. “You need someone to take care of you, Mister Callen.”

 

“Momma,” G replied, emphasizing the word. “I _do_ have someone taking care of me. Just not a female.”

 

Hetty sat in her chair, looking down at her cup, and frowned. The two men could see pieces slotting together in her mind. There was a reason she was the head of one of the Agency's top teams. “How long, gentlemen?”

 

“Goin' on, what? Two years now? About when he got his ass shot. I stayed at his place, and … well, stuff happened.” Sam shrugged.

 

“And what about Ms. Hanna?” She seemed uncertain, not wanting to open any doors or cause more problems than may already exist.

 

“We've got … an arrangement.” It was G's turn to shrug, and he settled himself in the chair in front of Hetty's desk. “It's not perfect, but we understand each other.” He grinned stupidly up at his lover.

 

“She knows, Hetty. We've been doin' this for a while. She gets what she needs.” Sam was unwilling to elaborate further, instead crossing his arms across his chest. “Haven't let it affect anything yet.”

 

“No, if I was not aware, then you certainly did not let it affect anything.” Hetty was very good at ferreting out information. “You have certainly been extremely discreet.” She shook her head. “Good job, gentlemen. I shall cease my attempts to find you that which you already have.” The two men grinned, gave her slow waves, and walked out of the room bickering. She reached for a file on her desk, looked through it, and groaned. “Owen is going to have a _field day_ with this news. I wonder if I can keep it from him for a little longer.” She snorted, and took a long sip of her tea.


End file.
